Zombies (State of Decay)
The infected are individuals who succumb to a mysterious disease that transform them into a "zombie-like state. Like many "zombie plagues" in fiction, it is transferred by bites, however, unlike some zombie diseases, transformation into a zombie after a bite can sometimes be prevented with antibiotics, however, transformation into a zombie is irreversible. Also referred to simply as zombies or "zeds", the infected are the primary enemies in the video game State of Decay, where they have infested the entirety of the fictional Trumball Valley region of the US. The vast majority of the infected are "common infected", similar to zombies in other media, being slow moving unless alerted (at which point they are able to move very quickly). Most infected can only be killed either by head trauma, decapitation, or massive amounts of trauma such as explosions or being struck by a vehicle. Some individuals will undergo mutations, transforming into one of four "special" infected. Battle vs Infected (Cradle of Monsters) and Infected (Left 4 Dead) (by SPARTAN 119) A Group of about 30 Cradle of Monsters infected walked down a side road of Spencer's Mill, a few of them entering houses in the local gun shot to collect weapons, including a Glock, a hunting rifle, a longsword, several axes and sledgehammers, in additon to the collection of fire axes, meat cleavers, and knives that many of them already carried. Up ahead, they spotted two similarly sized groups of infected. "Wait a second", one of the CoM Infected said, "They're not like us". "Let's kill them all then!", another CoM infected stated. "Wait a second", the lead CoM infected said, "I think they're going to fight each other. Let's let them go at it and finish off any that are left." The Left 4 Dead infected charged at the group of infected from State of Decay. Unlike the Cradle of Monsters infected, which behaved more like sociopaths than classic zombies, both of these infected resembled classic depictions of the living dead. The Common infected made contact first, the State of Decay Infected having the initial advantages as they could only be killed by head trauma. The L4D common infected were quickly overwhelmed by the SoD common infected, or else torn to blood ribbons by a Feral, throwing blood and viscera everywhere. The Feral, however, then struck a Boomer, which exploded, sending a fresh wave of common infected towards its. Dozens of common infected attacked the Feral. Eventually, one thrust its exposed bone "claws" into the skull of the feral, killing it. Meanwhile, a Hunter tried to lunge at a Juggernaut, but was seized by the oversized zombie and ripped in two. Second later, however, a Spitter spit a stream of acid at the SoD infected, disintegrated several common infected, exploding a Bloater and injuring the Juggernaut. TO BE CONTINUED 1st: Left 4 Dead Infected 2nd: Cradle of Monsters Infected 3rd: State of Decay Infected Expert's Opinion TO BE WRITTEN Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:PA Warriors